The NineTailed Death Flash
by sparkar
Summary: After being kicked out of Konoha for being too forceful in bringing back Sasuke, Naruto goes back in time to create an army to destroy Konoha. AU NarutoHakuHinata. Female Haku. On-Hold possibly permanently! Sorry my muse went poof. Send a message to adopt
1. Out and Back Again

**The Nine-Tailed Death Flash**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything else you might recognize. Heck I barely own this story

Prologue: Out and Back

-----------------------------------------------

Naruto was just waking up after bringing Sasuke back from the Valley of End. The first thing that Naruto notices as he woke up was that he was outside and Tsunade was next to him with tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying Baa-chan and why are we outside?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto I'm so so sorry I tried everything I could think of but nothing worked…"

"Whoa slow down what happened?"

"When the council saw the state of Sasuke they got pissed and they…they tried the have you executed. I did everything I could but they wouldn't relent. They set an execution date for two days after you awoke…" Tsunade said.

"What!!!!!!!! After everything I just did? I brought back their precious Uchiha and they want to execute me for it. I risked my life and the lives of my friends to bring back that traitor and I'm the one being executed!" Naruto yelled standing up.

"I'M SORRY. I tried everything but there is nothing else that I could do. I brought you out here so that you could run. I'll hold them off for as long as possible but you will have to run. I'm so sorry. I'll stay and keep on trying to find a way to help but for now if they realize that you are awake and gone they will chase after you and if they catch you they will kill you." Tsunade cried.

"Fuck them. Thank you for everything Baa-chan but here take your necklace back since I can't be Hokage. Good bye and Good luck." Naruto yelled and then quickly ran leaving Tsunade crying in they forest.

-----------------------------------------------

(2 days later at the Border of the Land of Fire)

"Well this is it. The next time I'll be here is to destroy this land." Naruto said as crossing the border of Fire Country.

-----------------------------------------------

(Next day in a cave)

"Never imagined that I'd be forced to live in a place worse off than that shit hole I had called my apartment." Naruto laughed.

"Kyuubi, I know you can hear me. I have a deal for you…" All of a sudden Naruto fell backwards asleep.

(Inside Naruto's head)

"**What makes you think you have anything I want"** said Kyuubi now that Naruto was in front of him.

"Well, I figured you went to Konoha in order to destroy it. That's what I'm offering the destruction of Konoha." Naruto said

"**Ha Ha Ha Okay I'll bite. What do you want in return?"** the giant 9-tailed demon Fox ask

"Simple, training. Currently I have no where near enough skills to even try to destroy the village. You on the other hand have a unlimited supply of Chakra, millennia of knowledge and skills. All you have to do is train me to destroy the village and I'll do it. " Naruto answered.

"**Fine. I'll even do one better I'll give you years to learn. How does 9 years sound to you? It will even give you time to get associates in order to destroy it."** Kyuubi said

"Not that I'm complaining, but what are you talking about?" Naruto asked

"**How would you have liked to have been trained from the age of four but with the knowledge and power you currently have plus a few bloodlines?"** Kyuubi asked while laughing

"A lot but how.. are you planning to send us back in time or something?" Naruto asked

"**Your not as stupid as you look. Yes however you are going to change a few things. First look for anyone who has a similar look to you. You know which one I'm talking about..."**

"The look as though no one notices you."

"**Correct. You will then recruit and train them always making sure they are more loyal to you then Konoha."** Kyuubi said in order to test whether or not Naruto has understood.

"Making an army out of them of unparalleled strength" Naruto thought outloud.

"**Exactly. Now, I have a few ideas of people who you could recruit Hinata, Haku, Gaara and Sasuke. Each in their own way is just as lonely as you are and as such will easily join you…"**

"What you want me to recruit Sasuke? He's the reason I got into this mess!"

"**Percisely he already proved he was willing to betray Konoha for power. Now as I was saying, Hinata you should recruit by offering to help her grow stronger at around age 9. Haku, you should recruit at about age 5, you will have to leave Konoha for a while but a specially made Kage Bushin should do the trick, just offer her a family and a home. Gaara you should recruit at age 6, right after the third attempted assassination by his father, offer to help him sleep and gain better control over the sand. Sasuke should be recruited at age 11 after the Uchiha massacre, just offer him the power required to kill his brother. All of them should follow you and by giving them power, comfort and a family they would follow you anywhere."**

"Are you sure I mean Hinata seems pretty attached to Konoha."

"**Are you blind or just dumb? Haven't you seen how the other Hyuga treat her? She is viewed as weak and in that clan that is worse than anything else. Everyone dislikes her. Neji is just the tip of the iceberg of the Hyuga. Now enough planning are we doing this or not?"**

"Of Course we are doing this. Wait you said something about bloodlines?" Naruto asked

"**Oh you did catch that oh well. While I was in your body I noticed two recessive bloodlines. One of them was your fathers and help make him famous. The other was from your mother and I must say if you awake both of them it shall be very interesting especially since I plan on awakening them and giving you my own bloodline. " **answered Kyuubi

"You knew my parents who are they and what's your bloodline?" rambled Naruto

"**Slow down one question at a time. Yes I know who your parents are. To miss who your father is you must never of looked at your reflection."**

"HUH"

"**Your father was named Kazama Arashi or better known as the 4****th**** Hokage…"**

"MY FATHER WAS THE YONDAIME HOKAGE. He was the one who sealed you into me."

"**Yes he was but he probably sealed in you because of some stupid reason like he was not able to ask someone else to give up their child if he had his own. Anyways he had a bloodline that was similar to Haku's except instead of controlling ice he could control Light. I don't know your mother's name but I know what her bloodline does. It is the opposite of the Kazama bloodline it controls the dark. They were considered two of the strongest bloodline out there even demons have learnt to respect those bloodlines for their power is similar to our own. Now that that's out of the way there are seven others you should recruit for your army but I don't know for sure who they are or even where they are. The seven you should recruit are the seven Jinchuuriki of the remaining Biju. If you can find them I'll get them to follow your orders by ordering their demons. Now its time there is only a small time frame in which we can go so hurry and draw these seals on the ground."**

Naruto sees the seals and where to place them and quickly starts the draw them with his blood only stopping if Kyuubi told him of a mistake. As soon as Naruto finishes he feels a chakra spike within himself.

'**Quick these are the seals'**

Naruto quickly did as told and as soon as he reached the end. everything went black.


	2. Training Time

**The Nine-Tailed Death Flash**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything else you might recognize. Heck I barely own this story

Chapter 2: Training Time

Naruto was getting up very slowly feeling as though he had just been run over by a truck.

"Did it work...Yes I'm four again. Kyuubi you up yet?" Naruto yelled though he got to a whisper by Kyuubi's name.

"**I'm up now its time for training but first come in here"**

"Ok" Naruto says while sitting down into a meditation position.

(Inside Naruto's Head by Kyuubi's Cage)

"**Good now sign this in blood and before you ask this is the Demon Fox Summoning contract" **Kyuubi tells Naruto.

"Sweet that means I can summon foxes instead of idiotic toads. I mean seriously why someone would choose to summon toads I'll never know."

"**Now there is one more thing I need you to do. I need you to put these seals on top of the seal on your stomach and trust me you'll love what these do in a few years. After that, place this seal on your chest and this seal on your neck. Got it? Don't Worry I'll correct any mistakes you make Kit."**

"Ok, but _Kit_?"

"**What do you have a problem for the term given to the younger generation of demon foxes?"**

"No, now excuse me for a bit"

------------------

(3 hours and 57 mistakes later)

"Ok I finally finished the three seals now what?"

'**Now push chakra into each of these seals. First the ones on your stomach then the rest.'**

"Ok first the ones on my stomach _Inka _(seal). Now the others _Inka_… What the hell? Naruto says as he is pushed to the ground by an unseen force.

"**The one on your chest is called a gravity seal it s currently set to 2 or two times earth's normal gravity. The one on your neck is my own creation. Have you ever noticed that people who wear weights when they take off the weights their minds can't keep up with their bodies? Well this takes care of that. It is an addition to the gravity seal that slows down your thoughts to the same speed as your body. This means as you train your body you are also training your mind. This also means you'll have no problems thinking extremely fast once you take off the seal. This allows you to respond to enemy attacks and dodges faster."**

"Sweet, so now what?"

"**Now you get off the floor. Come on its not that much. Let me put it this way up now or else I raise the seal to ten times earth's gravity."**

Amazingly Naruto jumps up and remains standing.

"**Now create two hundred **_**kage bushin**_** and have one hundred of them do the tree walking exercise. After they do that have them do the water walking exercise. Once they do those they can be dismissed. Have the other hundred use **_**Henge no Justu**_** to transform into random people and have them go to the **_**shinobi **_**library and read everything they can until it closes but have them start with the E-ranked justu and work their way up"**

"Got it, _Kage Bushin no Justu_" Naruto screams and one hundred shadow clones appear.

"You heard the man…demon get going."

"**Good now you will do physical training. Go to a training Grounds and give me three hundred push ups, one thousand hits to the training post with both arms and legs, and then two hundred laps around Konoha. Also you can't have Ramen until you finish. HAHAHA" **

"NOOOOOOOOOO, must do this quickly or else"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Three Weeks later)

"**Good Work Naruto. You reached a decent level in your physical training so now it time to raise the stakes a bit. We are going to be starting to practice something new. Create four hundred shadow clones. Have one hundred go to the library again. Since you mastered Water Walking have the next hundred do the next level of Chakra control exercise floating. It has the same concept as water walking except it in the air. You use your chakra to compress the air into something solid that you can stand on. You then walk by constantly compressing the air wherever you are standing. You know you have mastered this if you can run across the air without rising or falling at all. Have the next hundred work on the Justu that your clones at the library have been learning. Bring the last one hundred with you to the forest."**

"Got It. _Kage Bushin no Justu_. Let's get going or no Ramen for dinner"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(In the forest)

"**Summon me Naruto"**

"_Kuchiyose no Justu: Kyuubi_"

Kyuubi in his human form, an old man with long white hair that is still very muscular and is wearing armor, appears in a puff of smoke.

"**Okay I'm now going to teach you guys my style of **_**tiajustu**_**. It is called Ying Yang tiajustu. Ironically enough there was once a human who like you Naruto possessed both the bloodlines needed to control both Light and Dark he created a complete style for everything; tiajustu, ninjustu, genjustu and kenjustu. It was so successful and powerful that even demons attempted to learn it. Although****no one else was able to master it, since no one else had the two bloodlines required, I was able to create a style similar to it for those without the bloodlines. In truth if you learn this style learning the complete style will be easier to learn. Now the style is based on where you place your feet. You need to place your feet so that if your body was surrounded by a Ying Yang symbol your feet would be on the two dots. Once that is done the rest is easy you just have to learn to punch, kick, dodge and counter so that your feet remain or end back into the same point on the Ying Yang symbol."**

Kyuubi watched and correct all of the clones as they were taught the style.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(October 9 at Naruto's House in Naruto's Head)

"**Ok Kit time to wake up. This past year you did a great job but now its time for me to tell you a few things. Those seals I had you place on your stomach gave me a way out of your body. The way it happens is quite simple once every two year on your birthday for the next eighteen years you will grow a tail. With each tail comes three things; one ninth of my power, and element and the knowledge how to use it. As soon as you gain all nine tails three things will happen, the first is that you'll become the King of the demons, the second is that you'll become Immortal, now unlike mortals seem to think this does not mean you can not die just that you can not die of natural causes. If someone cuts off your head you will die, you are just immune to desiese, poison and aging. You will age until you are twenty-five and at your prime and then you'll just stop aging. The third thing that will happen is that I'll no longer be in your head. While we will be mentally connected I'll be in the world of summons as the boss demon fox summon."**

"Hold on. What do you mean I'll gain an element and when your in the summon world will we be able to talk?"

"**I mean every other year you'll gain control of another element. First tail is Demonic Chakra, Second is Fire the water, wind, lightening, earth, lava and then the two most powerful elements ever creation and destruction. It means you'll be able to control these elements outside of Justus, think Gaara and his sand except it has to be conscious thought, and the Justu with those elements will come easier to you. Yes, we will be able to talk like currently only difference is that one of us will have to call the other and then we will come here except no cage."**

"Wow"

"**It gets better kit. Every half year for four and an half years you'll gain another level or tail for my **_**dojustu**_** bloodline. I don't know if you realized but all of the bloodlines come from demon blood within their ancestry. For instance, I am the source for both the **_**Sharingan**_** and the **_**Bakyugan**_** are offsprings of my bloodline. My bloodline like the S**_**haringan**_** has multiple levels, nine to be exact. When activated your eye turns black with a white pupil that never moves from the pupil comes tails depending on which level you are on. The first tail gives you perfect vision in all elements, for example can see in dark, see through fog or mist etc. The second tail improves each of your five sense exponentially, you will have the eyes of an eagle, ears of a bat, nose of a fox, your taste buds will pick up foods that are feet away and you will be able to feel where your opponents are simply by the way the air blows. The third tail gives you the ability to instantly learn and dissect a **_**tiajustu**_** or **_**kenjustu **_**style and find the weaknesses and determine where your opponent will be next. The forth tail is the **_**Bakyugan**_** the ability to see through objects and three hundred and sixty degrees. The fifth tail gives the ability to instantly learn and deflect **_**Genjustu**_** back to it's caster no matter how powerful. The sixth tail allows the user to use one-handed seals on every **_**justu**_** even without special training. The seventh tail gives the ability to instantly learn and master any **_**ninjustu**_** seen. The eighth tail gives the ability to cast **_**justu **_**without hand seals and read and dissect any seal that it sees. The ninth and final tail gives the ability to copy bloodline abilities, it also allows the user to create any seal at just a thought."**

Naruto sees nothing but black as he feignts from the possibilities.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Two hours Later)

"Kyuubi, you wouldn't believe the dream I had. I dreamed that every other year I would get one of your tails and every year I would gain a level for your bloodline dojustu. Funny right?" Naruto says as he wakes up.

Kyuubi sweatdrops and says** "Umm kit that wasn't a dream and you need to get moving…"**

Naruto yells "What that was real? Oh my Kami."

"**Focus Kit there is more that must happen. I need you to go to your Hokage and ask if you can go on a training trip for four years until the day after your ninth birthday. Say that you just need to get away from the bigotry for a while and focus on your training. I need to teach you the basics for each of your bloodlines and once you master your parents' bloodlines the complete Ying Yang Justu styles."**

"Ok Fine hopefully he will say yes"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Half an Hour later in the Hokage's Office)

"The Hokage should be back from lunch in an half an hour if you want to wait be my guest" the secretary told Naruto.

"Thanks secretary-chan" Naruto response.

The secretary quickly left and Naruto is left alone in the room and starts to look around.

"**Naruto go to that scroll of the end do you see the seal right above it? I need you to wipe some of your blood over it" **the Kyuubi said

"The seal right under my father's picture? Ok"

Naruto did as he was told and as soon as he did three scrolls come out in a puff of smoke right into Naruto's hand along with three tri-prong Kunais.

"**Quickly put the scrolls and the Kunais into your pockets. The Hokage will be back any second."**

Naruto quickly did as he was told and just as he sat in the seat the Hokage walked in.

"Naruto, I wasn't expecting you. Is something wrong?" the Sandaime Hokage asked worriedly

"Nothings wrong I'm here because I have a request. Can I go on a four year training trip? I won't leave the Land of Fire; I just want to get rid of the stares that the villagers give me. I also want to train in a place where I don't have to worry about whether I can go all out because the villagers might attack me if I fall asleep."

"Naruto, you aren't strong enough to survive outside of the village. There are bandits and people who will kill you without a second thought out there."

"Funny I could say the same in here, but at least out there I have the chance to sleep in peace. I won't go out of the forest surrounding Konoha but I just want to get out of this place."

"Fine but I want a letter in at least once a week so I know that nothing happened and I want your promise that if anything happens you'll come right back."

"Thanks Old man see you October 11 in four years"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(In Naruto's Bedroom)

"God I didn't think I could keep up the Bullshit much longer. Why did I have to ask him? Why couldn't I just have gone without permission? Its not like he would have sent out the ANBU."

"**True but this way you don't have to worry about avoiding the ninjas you can even go back into Konoha for supplies. But enough of this you've packed so lets get out of here before the celebrations start tomorrow."**

"Goodbye Konoha see you in four long years."


	3. Three Freinds before Training

**The Nine-Tailed Death Flash**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything else you might recognize. Heck I barely own this story

Chapter 3: Three Friends before Training Time

Naruto was resting in the cave where this story truly began when he finally remembered the letters he 'borrowed' from the Hokage. Deciding to read the scroll with the 'read first' sign on it. Naruto is surprised to see it is from his father.

"Dear Son

If you are reading this it means that both I and your mother died in the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha and that I sealed the Kyuubi in you. You should be 15 when Sarutobi gives you this letter and you should know already who I am and who your mother is. I'm sorry I chose you but it's not like I could ask someone else for their child when I have one of my own. Now if everything went according to plan you will be seen as a hero but somehow I doubt that the villagers will see you that way and for that I am sorry. On a brighter note in case you didn't know both me and your mother were considered geniuses of our clans and as such we each have left you a scroll with information on how to use your bloodlines should they appear and a few other of our Justus that we thought you should have.

Now on a serious note, my real name was Kazama Arashi, however because I had a lot of enemies I changed my name to Namikaze Minato, because of this I want you to have my real surname from now on you shall be called Kazama Naruto. Also the seal I placed on your stomach to seal the Kyuubi will slowly give you the Kyuubi's chakra on top of that if you somehow live long enough to completely drain the Kyuubi of chakra the Kyuubi will die and you will be considered his heir. This is my last to you my son I give you the whole of Hell to control, may you rule in peace.

You mother was called Uzumaki Kushina. You probably have had her surname so if you wish to keep it fine but just remember, we love you and we will always love you no matter what you do. Even if you destroy all of Konoha we will still love you.

Goodbye Son,

NamiKaze Minato (Kazam Arashi)

Yondaime Hokage of Konoha"

"What a piece of bullshit. Can you believe this Kyuubi? The old man kept this from me. I kept on asking who my parents were and why I wasn't with them and he always told me he didn't know. He could have told me they died but no he just left me to assume that they abandoned me like the rest of the village, well, Fuck Him and his Village too." Naruto screamed

"**Calm down Kit. Just remember focus your anger into determination so your anger won't overwhelm you. Now why don't we get to training first create two shadow clones to read the other two letters and then I'll teach you a special type of clone **_**justu**_**." **Kyuubi responded

"_Kage Bushin no Justu_. Get to it. Now what is this _justu_ Kyuubi I hope you weren't just trying to distract me." Naruto says while creating the clones

"**The **_**justu**_** is called **_**Ying Yang Bushin**_**. Unlike most clones these can take most hits, only a killing blow while dismiss it. Here are the seals This will use the darkness around to make one clone and the light around to make another. These clones will be mentally connected on a more permanent basis than the shadow clones…"**

"What do you mean mentally connected? Like that I'll constantly get their memories?"

"**Precisely every night when you go to sleep they will give you a copy of their memories and you will give them your memories. This will allow them to do the job that they need to do for as long as needed. They will stay here and be seen every so often doing **_**chakra**_** control exercises. They will also being writing the letters to the Hokage so that you can leave this forest and go to where you have to. For instance it is about time we start searching for Haku. So we will leave as soon as you use the **_**justu**_**. Try it it is pretty similar to **_**Kage Bushin no Justu**_** so you should get it on the first try."**

"Got it. _Ying Yang Bushin no Justu_." Naruto yelled while doing the hand seals. All of a sudden the shadows of the trees start to give shape to a dark figure that then took the feature of Naruto. At the same time the light starts to gather and become another Naruto.

"Believe it" Naruto yells

"**Good work but if you say that phrase one more time I'll kill you. Any ways its time to go to **_**Kirigakure**_** to pick up Haku. You should have a week till he kills his father and about a month until Zabuza finds him so lets get going. After that go to **_**Kumogakure**_** if my senses are correct the **_**Nibi no Nekomata**_** should be there in a vessel so recruit them and by then Gaara should be willing to join. That should be enough for a while until I train the four of you."**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(One and a half weeks later in _Kirigakure_)

"Ok we finally got here where would Haku be. Its not like I can ask the villagers he was already exposed as a holder of a bloodline. Maybe if I offer to take care of him they might let me that's an idea" Naruto thought

"Hey ninja-san can you help me quickly?" Naruto asks a random ninja

"What is it gaki?" The ninja answers.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find a girl named Haku? I was asked to take care of her by some villagers."

"Oh you mean the bloodline bitch she can be normally found in her parents old house down that street there all the way towards the end. Do me a favor and make it painful that bitch killed my brother when all he was doing was following the orders of the MIzukage. I was thinking of paying someone to do it myself but it seems that someone else got to it first oh well. Thanks by the way for the justice you are about to give." The ninja says almost cheerfully.

"Thanks and I might take you up on that eventually. However, I need to get back to _Iwa_ tonight for another job so maybe another time" Naruto says with a scowl on his face while thinking 'I'm so going to kill that bastard tonight oh well'

Naruto quickly follows the directions that were given to him and soon sees a girl sitting against a wall who looks like she hasn't eaten in 4 days.

"Haku" Naruto thinks out loud.

"Hello are you here to kill me? Your eyes are similar to mine, you've felt the pain of loneliness and know the mercy it takes to kill someone who is trapped in it." Haku almost pleads

"I'm not here to kill you. I'm here to make you an offer. How would you like to come with me? I would train and feed you. I'd even let you come back here and destroy those who have made you feel this way. All I ask for in return is…" Naruto says while bending so he is eye to eye with Haku.

"for me to do as you ask and follow you without question. To be your tool some may say." Haku says

"Close but not exactly all I want in return is you. Yes, I will ask you to do things for me but no I just want you to be with be so that neither of us nor some of the others I will have join us will have to feel the loneliness that we both know and fear." Naruto quietly says.

Haku answers while standing up "That's fine with me… since you already know my name what's yours?"

"Uzumaki Naruto. Now lets leave quickly before the villagers realize whats happening" Naruto says while also standing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(3 days later on the border of _Kumogakure_)

"Naruto, we both know that I was alone because of my bloodline but why would your villagers abandon you? You seem like a good enough kind of guy." Haku asks.

"Haku lets stop for a while this might take a while. Now do you know what a _Jinchuuriki_ is?" Naruto starts.

"A human sacrifice?"

"No, they are the human vessels for the _Biju_. You see it is nearly impossible for a mortal to kill a _Biju_ they just don't have the _chakra_ required to do it. So a method of defeating demons was made. You would seal the demons into humans and use the very soul of those humans as the prison to protect you against the demon. However, the people who were chosen as the vessels, usually without a choice in the matter, are hated because people tend to see them as the demon who they are carrying." Naruto explains

"That's horrible but what does this have to do…"

"That's right Haku. I am a _Jinchuurichi_ but I'm not any _Jinchuurichi_ no I am the _Jinchuurichi_ for the _Kyuubi no Yoko_, King of all Demons." Naruto admits

"When the _Kyuubi_ attacked Konoha my father the forth Hokage decided to use me as the vessel for the _Kyuubi_ and sacrificed himself. All in order to save the very village that would make my life a living hell. But recently I decided that Konoha could screw themselves I would get friend, so I decided to fin others like me those who are alone. I knew of at least eight others who would join me but I wanted more then just _Jinchuurichi_ because I wanted to show the world that if you torture people they will come back and bite you in the ass. Not demons, people and for that I needed people who didn't carry demons but would still be friends with those who did just to escape the hell that is loneliness." Naruto continues.

"And I will be the first so I presume we are going to get a _Jinchuurichi_ in _Kumo_." Haku answers

"Thanks Haku and yes we are looking for the two-tailed cat _Nibi no Nekomata_. You can usually tell who the vessel is by who people stare at with hate come on lets finish the journey after this there is one other who I know of currently. After him we will train for a couple of years."

"Got it" Haku said

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(In _Kumogakure_ Fifteen Minutes Later)

"Ok _Kyuubi_ is sensing the _Nibi_ over in that direction." Naruto said as soon as they got into town.

"He can sense the other demons?" Haku asked

"Yep how else would I know to come here?" Naruto answered

"How did you know to go to _Kirigakure_?" Haku asked

"I can't tell you yet but I'll tell you in a few years ok?" Naruto almost pleaded

"Fine but I want answers or else" Haku said in her most menacing tone

"Her" Naruto whispered to Haku

"Hello my names Naruto this is Haku what is your name Miss?" Naruto asks the female _Jirchuurichi_

"Me, your asking me?" the girl response

"Why wouldn't we? You looked lonely so we decided that you could use a couple of friends" Haku says

"Yugito's my name and thanks you I'd love to have friends. The villagers seem to hate me because of a curse that was placed upon me." Yugito says while crying

"You don't look cursed, if anything you look like a very pretty polite girl who knows what the true meaning of loneliness is" Naruto says

"How did you know that I was lonely?" Yugito says alarmed

"Look into our eyes. You see it too, the mark that the one who you are looking at knows what loneliness really means. That they have felt the burden of loneliness and will do anything in their power not to have to go back and be forced to carry the burden again" Naruto says

"Wow only someone who has felt what I have felt could say that like they truly knew and meant it." Yugito almost cries.

"Lets go somewhere were we won't be stared at and we can tell each other what caused the loneliness and hopefully together we can overcome it." Haku suggested

"I know the perfect place follow me" Yugito yells while running away at full speed

"I think she likes us" Naruto says while running to catch up

"Definitely" Haku says while running with Naruto

A few minutes they see that they are going into a cave of some sorts a slow down. When they reach the cave they go inside and sit down in a triangle each with their backs against the cave wall.

"I'll start. I come from _Kirigakure_ where those with bloodlines are despised, hunted and killed. My mother hid her bloodline but a couple of weeks ago my father found out. He killed my mother and then tried to kill me with the help of the surrounding ninjas that were sent to help. Before I knew it my bloodline activated in self-defense and killed them by putting icicles through their hearts. I was sitting on the side of the road by my old house for a few days when all of a sudden Naruto here comes. He took one good look at me and knew the pain I felt. We quickly became friends and decided to leave until we were strong enough for either revenge against those that forced us into the hell that is loneliness or just until we were happy. We decided to look around to see if there were more like us and our search found you." Haku said

"I guess its my turn. Um…I guess I should tell you guys the truth. When I was still in my mother's womb the Ninja Council decided that we needed a weapon so they decided that the two-tailed cat, _Nibi no Nekomata_, would be sealed into me. While the council saw me as a weapon they grew to fear the power they locked inside of me. They fear me because of what they did to me. I fear it won't be too long before they decide that I'm too dangerous and try to kill me." Yugito says fearfully as if expecting Haku and Naruto to leave her then

"My story is similar to yours Yugito you see I am also a _Jirchuurichi_, or demon vessel. On the day of my birth my father sealed the _Kyuubi no Yoko_ into me in order to save _Konohagakure_. The villagers couldn't tell the difference between the demon and its vessel so I got cast out. No parent would let their child play with the 'demon'. I decided to leave the stares and asked the _Hokage_ for some time out of the village for training. He reluctantly agreed and I decided to travel a bit before training hopefully finding others like me who would be willing to be my friend and would like a group of friends who can help them. Either get revenge or just keep them company. So far I found you two and I have heard of one other that I want to help before getting training." Naruto told

"I hope it's not too much but can I come with you? I'm hated here, at least wherever I go with you I know I'll have at least one friend." Yugito asked

"It's fine with us. Right Naruto?" Haku said

"Yep I can even get my teacher to help you." Naruto said

"Thank you thank you thank you I promise not to be a burden. Who this teacher? Can I see him so I can thank him?" Yugito rambles

"Your Welcome it's no problem and you never could be a burden. My teacher is _Kyuubi_ he might be able to get the _Nibi_ to help train you. As for seeing him sure, why not? _Kuchiyose no Justu: Kyuubi_" Naruto says before the smoke from summoning appears.

"**Hello Yugito. I am the Kyuubi and before you ask the reason I'm not a giant fox is that I transformed into this so that talking is easier. Now I'll train you but first I'd like to make a small change to the seal that is holding the Nibi so that he can teach you also."** Kyuubi says after coming out of the smoke in human form

"That's fine and thank you again _Kyuubi-sama_." Yugito respond

"**I like this one kit. Ok lie down and show me the seal. Hmmmm one four prong seal. This should make the sealing easier. Ok I'm going to prink your finger because I need to mix some of your blood into the ink to make this work. Ready ok perfect give me a bit"** Kyuubi said to Yugito as she lied down and rolled up her shirt so her stomach and the seal on it was visible

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Ten Minutes Later)

"**Perfect now this will hurt a bit but it should help after wards. Ready? Good. **_**Inka**_**" **Kyuubi says

"Oww that hurt just a bit, right that was like a tree falling on your stomach." Yugito says

"_**Nibi**_** I know you can hear me. Call Yugito into your mindscape and give her the demon cat summoning contract. Afterwards she can summon you and I can explain what just happened." **Kyuubi said

All of a sudden Yugito falls unconscious. She wakes up five minutes later and while doing hand seals wipes blood on her left arm and screams "_Kuchiyose no Justu: Nibi _"

Out of the smoke that randomly appeared comes a middle age Woman who immediately says while bowing **"**_**Kyuubi-sama**_** I didn't expect you or your heir to come here, not that I'm not glad. What brought you and why did my seal get stronger instead of weaker when you put those seals on it"**

"_**Nibi-san**_** after years of studying the seal I found away out. Ironically enough it's by strengthening the seal not weakening that this happens. The only way out is into the summons's world. This can not happen as long as we hold our position in this world as part of the **_**Biju**_** royalty and generals. The way to do this is to give our power and position to the human they sealed us in. Once that happens we go to the Summon World while still upholding the mental connections between us and our current host."**

"**You mean you just gave my power to Yugito. She's too young she can't handel the influex of knowledge and power." **_Nibi_ response

"**Don't worry it's a gradual process about once every two years they will get a tail and element Naruto already has one tail he will get his second on his seventh birthday. There is one other we must collect **_**Ichibi no Shukaku**_** before we will start training them. Once we have him we shall train for three years and then send them out to collect the rest along with others that are willing to join to escape the loneliness that is their life."** _Kyuubi_ says

"**So it is off to **_**Sunagakure**_** to collect **_**Shukaku**_** next. Interesting, but before they leave they should rest here it is already night. Go to sleep my kittens for tomorrow you shall start traveling."** _Nibi_ says to Naruto, Haku and Yugito.

"Ok" all three say before making a small campfire and getting ready to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(One Week Later in the Desert that is _Sunagakure_)

"We are almost there. According to _Kyuubi_ the _Ichibi_ is feared because its vessel isn't stable. Something about _Shukaku_ not letting him sleep. So we should be able to tell where he is by the screams of fear and pain. Get ready no speaking of our purpose once we are through those gates." Naruto says while almost at the gates to _Sunagakure_

Once they pass the gates they hear a scream of terror "That's our cue" Naruto says while running towards the scream

Naruto suddenly stops and says while pointing to a young boy with black circles under his eyes that's crying "Him. Let me go in first _Kyuubi_ has a _justu_ that should help"

"_Omoi Raishuu no Justu_ (Mind Invasion technique)" Naruto whispered while making hand seals.

Naruto soon finds himself in a sewer with _Kyuubi_ in human form, Gaara and _Shukaku_. _Shukaku_ quickly transform into an old man with graying black hair and a long beard in battle robes.

"_**Kyuubi-sama**_** what are you doing in my humble abode?"**_ Shukaku_ asks while bowing

"**I am here to make both you and Gaara an offer. Gaara how would you like to sleep without fear? How would like to have friends who understand you because they have been forced to do similar things people like my vessel Naruto?"** _Kyuubi_ asks

"I'd love it but at what price and why should I believe you?" Gaara answers

"**The price is simple take **_**Ichibi**_**'s place as the one-tailed general in the Demon army. The reason you should believe me is you shouldn't. I'm a demon right but Naruto here brought us here because he felt you could find peace and friendship with him. And Naruto you should trust because he is like you. Almost exactly he has faced the same fear and hatred that you have faced. It was because of that, that we found you. Naruto realized he didn't have the power to get his revenge by himself just like you don't however together with him and the seven others anything is possible for you. You can destroy this village for what it did to you. Seal inside of you a demon and then hate you and tried to kill you because of it. All we ask for in return is your friendship and loyalty"** _Kyuubi_ response

"**As for you **_**Shukaku**_** I offer a way out of this vessel and into the Summons's World. Just give Gaara your Summoning Contract and let us change the seal on him and bingo your free to do as you please for the rest of time. No more requirements as a General since Gaara will be your replacement. Just as Naruto is the Next King of Demons."** _Kyuubi_ says to _Shukaku_

"**Fine with me. Out of this dump finally. How long will the seal take to get me out of here?"**

"**Two years for you. What about you Gaara do you except?"** _Kyuubi _asks Gaara

"I'd get the full power of the demon of the Sand. I'm in."

"Perfect so lets leave here and go to some place where I can look at your seal and make the necessary changes. _Kia _(release)" Naruto says to Gaara before releasing the _justu_ and leaving.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Out of Gaara's head)

"He's in" Naruto said, speaking for the first time in ten minutes.

"Great wait where is he going?" Haku response

"He's going to a place where I can fix the seal and he can sleep. He can't sleep currently or else his demon eats his soul." Naruto says

"Quickly before we lose him you two" Yugito yells

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Five Minutes Later in a Building)

Gaara lays down on a table and says "Ok lets get going please"

"Fine But hold still this might take a while"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Half an Hour later)

"Done now before I finished is it Ok if we sleep here for the night before leaving?" Naruto asks

"Its fine, now let's go." Gaara answers.

"Ok _Inka_." Naruto says.

"It worked Good night" Gaara said sleepily before falling asleep

"Let's summon one of our demons before we also fall asleep" Yugito suggested

"_Kyuubi_ said he's up for it. So _Kuchiyose no Justu: Kyuubi _" Naruto says

"**You guys sleep I'll keep watch tonight"** _Kyuubi_ says while coming out of the smoke

Naruto, Haku and Yugito quickly follow his advice before falling asleep for the night

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN/ Normally I hate Authors note so this should be one of the only two notes in this story. I have a small problem. I don't know

Japanese nor do I know Japanese name. As such I'm asking for help. Can those who want give me suggestions for the other

Jirchuurichi's names. Just send me the name, definition and gender and I'll choose the best. I also need a name for Naruto's gang

If have not guessed they will fight Akatsuki for the other Biju as such the organization should be named. The same thing as

With the names just give me the Name and its definition. Thanks


	4. Home Sweet Home

**The Nine-Tailed Death Flash**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything else you might recognize. Heck I barely own this story

Chapter 4: Home Sweet Home

When Naruto woke up he noticed the other still asleep so decides to talk with _Kyuubi_.

"Good Morning _Kyuubi_. Anyone try to attack us?"

"**Good Morning Kit and no, no one tried to attack us yet. Now, what's really up you are never up to small talk except to loosen the lips of the listener?"**

"I was wondering something. First off where will Haku, Yugito and Gaara be staying? I mean I'm not bringing them into Konoha, the old man might say no or worse say yes and get them loyal to him"

"**True I was thinking of using one of my personal seals in a cave. The seal acts as a portal to a… for lack of a better word, a pocket dimension. In this dimension there is only a large house. It can house maybe twenty-five people comfortably. In it is also a gym to work out in, indoor training grounds with chakra and element resistant walls that not even I can harm, a kitchen that could feed hundreds, a dining room to seat them, a library that would put the current Hokage's knowledge to shame, bathrooms equipped with showers and Jacuzzis and a complete entertainment system. So pretty much anything that one would need. One of them would have to go out and buy supplies every so often but other than that it's perfect. Now the way the seal works is we mix the blood of those who want to gain entrance into the ink before making the seal, then if you want to add someone inside the house is a room with the seal in it, ****just swipe one of the entered people's blood then say add and swipe the new one's blood****. In order to get in or out just swipe your blood and say 'Enter' or 'Exit' and the seal will do it for you."**

Naruto is left gaping for five minutes while trying to put his mind around the power of this seal.

"If you put the seal somewhere else also will both seals bring us to the same place or just create a different pocket dimension?"

"**Different"**

"So that means we can't just place this in a thousand caves and move around as we please."

"**Well I know what your final test to see if you're proficient in sealing will be. To make this seal you seem so proud of. But don't worry there's plenty of time before that. For now I think it's time to wake up the Sleeping Beauties here. I'm going to sleep"**

And with that _Kyuubi_ went up in smoke.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Half an Hour Later)

"Ok guys this way we are going to the forest surrounding _Konoha_." Naruto tells his companions

"Why there?" Gaara asked

"Because currently I'm still part of _Konoha_ so I need to be seen for a while. Also I know of two others in Konoha who will one day join us and when they do I want to be right there." Naruto answers before taking off towards Konoha at a decent speed.

"Fine, do they also hold demons? Gaara asks while keeping up with Naruto with great ease.

"Does it matter I don't contain a vessel if they don't then so what?" Haku yells

"Its not that it's just I want to know why they are so lonely. Look around most of us were lonely because of a demon being sealed in us. You were lonely because you have a bloodline that your villagers thought was evil and demonic." Gaara answers back calmly

"No they are not _Jirchuurichi_, one is the heir to the Hyuugas, however her clan thinks she is weak because she cares about others. She is physically abused by her clan because of it. The other isn't lonely yet nut but according to _Kyuubi_, and don't ask me how he knows, his brother will murder his entire clan in a few years before leaving the village as a missing Nin. This guy will then become broody in order to find a way to get revenge. This is when we'll offer him friendship and help after defeating him in a spar so he realizes the differences between us and him." Naruto said

"That seems mean do we have to fight first before offering him the training and friendship?" Yugito asked

"I think what Naruto was saying is that we will make the offer but he'll just laugh at us and until we defeat him in a spar he won't follow because he will be too stubborn to join us or accept or friendship." Haku says

"Right" Naruto added.

"Oh Ok as long as we offer him first."

"How would _Kyuubi_ know? Nothing I've heard has said that _Kyuubi_ is a prophet otherwise why would he have attacked _Konoha_ just to be sealed into you?" Gaara asked suspiciously

"Hey I said don't ask me how he knows. I have no idea; I am just relaying the message. _Kyuubi_ says 'If you don't ask I won't lie' so I don't think he'll answer your questions." Naruto quickly states.

"Whatever" Gaara said

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(2 hours later)

"Ok there's the cave" Naruto says pointing to the cave that was mostly hidden by the forest surrounding them and the vines over the entrance.

Once Naruto and company get to the cave Naruto says "Give me a moment _Kyuubi_ is showing me a really complex seal so this might take a while"

Ok I think I have it now I'll need some of each of your guys blood for this seal; ok just prick yourself with this _kunai_ and the bleed a couple of drops into this ink jar. Perfect thanks now lets start by the way you might want to get comfortable this might take a while" Naruto said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(3 hours and Two Hundred and Twenty Seven Mistakes Corrected Later)

"Perfect I finally got it. _Inka_" Naruto finally said, before looking around at his friend only to notice them sleeping.

"Oh hell no, I didn't just spend three hours on this seal so you guys could sleep out here. Hey _Kyuubi_ know any good Water _Justu_s?"

'**Yeah here are the seals it's called **_**Suiton Yami **_**(Dark Water)**_** no Justu**_**. Let's just say it's a blast. It's what I use to create Tsunamis so be careful how much chakra you put in this.'**

"Hehehehe _Suiton Yami no Justu_" Naruto whispers while making the seals with an evil smirk on his face.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Yugito, Haku and Gaara all scream with Gaara adding "my sand didn't protect me"

They then notice Naruto laughing on the ground with tears coming from his eyes

"We are so going to kill you" all of them yell

Naruto in a rare sense of self preservation decides that it would be better inside than out so he runs up to the seal he just made, cuts his finger, swipes some blood and yells "IN" before seemingly disappearing from space in time.

"WHAT" yelled Haku "HOW" yelled Yugito "Where is that _teme_?" asked Gaara in a menacing voice that screamed certain doom for a blond boy we all know.

'**If you want to find him you need to swipe some of your blood across the seal and then say 'in''** _Shukaku _said in Gaara's head

"_Shukaku_ says to swipe some of our blood across the seal and then say 'in' to follow Naruto" Gaara informed the others

The three quickly did as told only to see that they were no longer in the cave but rather a huge entrance room to what looked like a palace.

"Holy Shit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" All three yelled

"I see your enjoying the scenery. This is our new Headquarters and the place we will sleep most of the time. There are Twenty five bedrooms each with its own bathroom equipped with both a shower and a Jacuzzi. There's indoor training grounds for every environment, there is a fully equipped kitchen, a fully equipped entertainment center, vibration beds and so much more. On behalf of both me and _Kyuubi_ we hope you enjoy your stay in the Demonic Royalty's Get-away. Now everyone go choose your bedroom and put something on the door that marks it as yours. I recommend just charging some Chakra into the door because then the door will make its own symbol for you." Naruto said from the top of the stairs that were in the middle of the far wall.

The three quickly get settled and decide to go sleep for the night before starting training the next morning. But each pushed their chakra into the door to their claimed rooms before going to sleep and noticed that they got a really interesting nickname on the door. Gaara got in Kanji on his door the name 'The One-Tailed Sand Man'; Haku got 'The Ice Queen'; Yugito got 'The Two-Tailed Fire Cat' and Naruto got 'The Nine-Tailed Death Flash'.


	5. Three Years of Torture… I mean Training

**The Nine-Tailed Death Flash**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything else you might recognize. Heck I barely own this story

Chapter 5: Three Years of Torture… I mean Training

The next morning Naruto woke up at 5AM and decided to get ready and then go downstairs for breakfast. After some personal experiences in the Jacuzzi, and finally understanding why people loved them so much, Naruto headed downstairs roughly half an hour later. He was surprised to find out that, even waking up as early as he had, he was still the last one at the Kitchen table.

"So how did everyone sleep? Good I hope. So is everyone up to starting training after breakfast?" Naruto asked startling the others.

"Sure" "Whatever" "…" answered Yugito, Haku and Gaara respectively.

After Breakfast was over the four went into one of the indoor training grounds only to find themselves in what appeared to be a forest.

"Wow" was the shared feeling from the group

"How did this grow in here?" Haku wondered out loud

"Heck how does it fit in here? I'm pretty sure that upstairs is not that high up." Yugito added

Their only response was a shrug from Gaara and a "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kyuubi_" from Naruto

"**Thanks Kit. Now I could explain how this works but that would ruin the whole amazement thing"** cue sweat drops **"and also require a seal master's understanding of seals so suffice to know how it works. Now if you Gaara and you Yugito would be so kind as to summon my generals from inside you we can get started."** Kyuubi says

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Shukaku_"

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Nibi"_

Two large puffs of smoke were the cues that the summoning had been successful and soon_ Nibi_ and _Shukaku_ appeared in human form.

"**Thanks now lets' start the training. On the whole **_**Nibi**_** will train Yugito and Shukaku will train Gaara there will be some stuff others will teach you two but that's going to be the norm. I'll train both Naruto and Haku. Shukaku will you please teach Gaara the **_**Suna**_** style **_**Taijutsu**_**, strategy and demonic customs. Nibi could you teach Yugito the **_**Gogyou **_**style **_**Taijutsu**_**, strategy and demonic customs also if you have the time the **_**Jyuuken**_**. If those are all done both of you should probably teach them how to make **_**Justus**_**, though I'll start them on that, and then just up their speed and strength or anything else you want though seals might be a good idea. Ok?"**

"**Yes **_**Kyuubi-sama**_**" **Both answered before taking their vessel and going to a different part of the training grounds

"**Ok I'll be teaching you two. Naruto I want you to make nine hundred Shadow Clones. Send one hundred to master your **_**Ranpu**_**(light) element, one hundred to learn your **_**Yumi**_**(dark) element, one hundred to learn the Ying Yang Tiajustu style, one hundred to learn about sealing, one hundred to learn the **_**Jyuuken**__**Taijutsu**_** style, one hundred to work on your chakra control, one hundred to learn about Nature Manipulation, one hundred will learn strategy and one hundred will be taught Demonic Customs and you should go do your physical training for your strength and speed, by the way I'm doubling your gravity seal. **_**Mattou**__**Kage Bushin no Jutsu**_**(complete shadow clones)"** Kyuubi said before nine puffs of smoke appear and leave ten Kyuubis one of which went with each group of hundred and one of which remained.

"You're a sadist. _Kage Bushin no Jutsu_." Naruto yelled before leaving in groups of hundreds.

"**Now for you Haku, I am going to teach you a lot and I don't have that much time so be warned this will be torturous. You need to learn **_**Mizu**__**Fuuton **_**and **_**Koori**_**(Ice) Minipulation. You will learn the **_**Mizu**__**Taijutsu**_** style and of course strategy and Demonic customs." **Kyuubi said to Haku

"Why do I have to learn Demonic Customs I'm not even partially demonic?" Haku asked

"**I will tell you when you are ready to know. For now though its time for torture… I mean training"** Kyuubi laughed maniacally

"Sure you did" Haku whined

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(With the one hundred Narutos that are learning sealing)

"**Kit, I'm going to train you to be at least a seal master. Now, there are multiple views on what the difference is between a seal master and a sealer. The most common view is that a sealer needs to write the seals down with ink or blood before pushing the chakra into the seal to make it active. On the other hand, a seal master needs to only use chakra to write the seal. I think that this view is moronic."**

"So what's the difference?"

"**A seal master should be able to create a seal for any situation on a whim. A sealer just uses seals; a seal master makes and breaks seals. In order to learn how to do this, one must learn the grammar of seals. A seal is a combination between **_**kanji**_** and symbols which when put in a specific order can do nearly anything from holding mass to exploding to defending even attacking others. To learn the grammar behind seals you must learn two things. The first is the meaning and appearance of every **_**kanji **_**and symbol. The second is reading and writing seals in order to learn what works where and how to break seals. By the time we are done here you will be able to read and break seals with but a glance and create seals in minutes."**

"…" Naruto drools at the thought

"**So let's start with **_**kanji**_**."** Kyuubi said while summoning a box filled with hundreds of books each with the title 'Kanji and seals for morons and mentally challenged individuals'. Each book also had a different volume number on it. **"Have fun by the end of the day I want you to finish the first hundred volumes of this series."** Kyuubi said while laughing manically.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(With the hundred clones made to master the Light element and the hundred for the dark element)

"**Kit, as with each of the elements, light and darkness each has their own triggers. For Light the trigger is a feeling of speed and being uncontrolled. Light is uncontrollable, it is the fastest thing known and can get through the smallest gaps and cracks in order to ensure its freedom. On the other hand, Darkness's trigger is the need to be in control and the desire for power. Dark is not the absence of light like people think but rather it is controlled light. Darkness takes in all the light it can and gives off none. This is what one must feel, the desire to control all, to use an opponent as a resource. It takes from others and gives nothing back. It is all consuming and will always use what it can to help itself. It never hurts its user or itself. For example, if you use the dark element to blind your opponent you'll still be able to see perfectly fine. Because of the almost opposite triggers being required it is extremely hard to use both elements at the same time. So here's how we will train you in these elements. Half of you will learn the light element and half the dark. Once you can call the element without using the trigger feeling we will move on to **_**justus**_** in each individual element. Once I believe you can use both individually perfectly I will teach you to combine the elements. The test to see if you've mastered the elements will be a **_**jutsu **_**from both. **_**Hiroshin no Jutsu**_** for light and **_**Mei**__**aiki**_**(Dark World)**_** no Jutsu**_** for darkness. Once you've mastered the use of both elements together I'll teach you the true Ying Yang **_**taijutsu **_**style followed by the Ying Yang **_**genjustu**__** ninjustu**_** and **_**kenjustu**_** styles. Now lets' split up and begin."**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(With Haku)

"**Haku there is a lot that I need to teach you and very little time but let's start with the basics. After I tell you your schedule I'm going to puts the same seals I put on Naruto on you. I'll be forced to do this slower with you but still I think the gravity seals will help speed up your **_**taijustu**_** training. From now on, everyday you will start by running ten laps around this forest. You will then do one hundred pushups and sit-ups, five hundred punches and kicks with each hand and foot to this training dummy. After that light work out you will do chakra control exercises starting with tree walking then water and air walking and so forth. This will continue until lunch. After lunch you will do your workout once more followed by the chakra control exercises and ending with doing the workout once more before dinner. This will continue until you have enough chakra and control to use **_**Kage Bushin no Jutsu**_** effectively. Once you get that far, you will be doing physical training the entire day. Your clones will be taught how to use your three elements, the **_**Mizu**_** (Water) **_**taijutsu**_** style and learn perfect chakra control. And if we have enough time I'll teach you how to use a scythe. Now lets get those seals on you…on second thought lets go to your room first so we have some privacy."**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Next Year)

"**Today Naruto we will be doing something different. Today you will only need six hundred shadow clones. One hundred will do the chakra control exercises, one hundred will be learning the true version of Ying Yang Tiajustu style with the Nature Manipulations, one hundred will be working on combing the Rasengan with an Element, one hundred will be learning how to make a Rasengan with one hand, one hundred will continue to learn about Seals and one hundred will work on using the **_**Jyuuken Taijutsu**_** style's advance **_**Waza**_**(techniques). You on the other hand will be doing four times as many pushups, laps, punches, kicks and sit ups as normal while doubling you gravity again. What does that make it? Thirty two times Earth's gravity? Good thing you have me or all those torn muscles would take weeks maybe even months to heal. Imagine that, all that time wasted. Oh well let's get started. **_**Mattou Kage Bushin no Jutsu**_**. Also when are you going to tell Haku? You know as well as I do how you feel about her, what you don't know is that she feels the same way. Now, I understand that your scared that she won't accept if you tell her about your 'responsibilities' but just tell her. She might accept you and then you'll be happy and maybe you'll keep your head on training so what happened yesterday won't happen again."** Kyuubi lecture Naruto

"Fine, I'll tell her after training… Wait, What? Have I told you today how evil you are as a trainer? If not, YOU ARE EVIL HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO DO ALL THAT?" Naruto cried

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(With Haku and six Kyuubis at the same time)

"**Congratulations you finally mastered **_**Kage Bushin**_** effectively so we can start your true training. Make ten clones, have one go practice using the scythe, one go practice using **_**Mizu taijutsu**_** style, three will come with me to learn your elements and the rest can go practice your chakra control. You on the hand will go do some physical training lets see how many punches and kicks you can give before collapsing. Now let's go. Ok listen up good because I'll say this once. Each element one can learn has a trigger feeling which can be used as a crutch to use the element. For water it's going with the flow and patience. Water attacks not by forcing its will on others but rather by going around their attack and striking back. As you learnt in your **_**taijutsu**_** style water can wait for the perfect opportunity and go around one's defenses until there is nothing in its way. Think about an ocean attacking a rock. The waves can crash against the rock for centuries before the rock starts to break but water has the patience to wait it out. Wind on the other hand is all about attack. The trigger is a feeling of freedom and swiftness. Wind strikes quickly and true. It will cut like a perfectly sharpened blade and then seemingly break before a counter attack can come. Nothing can stop wind. Even fire it's natural weakness doesn't stop wind but rather feeds off of it. Wind is everywhere just waiting to be used and attack. Ice is almost a combination of both but different at the same time. Ice's trigger is a feeling of conquer and hold. It is hard to describe. Ice will swiftly conquer something and then wait until there is no more resistance to move on. Ice has the desire to attack of Wind but the patience of Water plus a desire to hold what is its. Only one clan has ever found the balance needed in order to control this element. It was your family so be proud. Now each one of you choose one element and practice using it."**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Later that night)

"Haku? Can I talk to you?" Naruto asked Haku

"Sure what's up?" Haku responded

"Look I know how I feel about you, I like you and I hope you also feel this way so there are a few things you must know. According to Kyuubi there will be multiple women that I'll be required to have 'relations' with as King of all Demons. However no matter who else I'm with no matter how many wives I have, I want to give you something that no other can claim. Haku, will you be my queen? I know we're young but still I know in my very being that this is right. Over the past year Kyuubi has been teaching me to believe in myself and my gut so I ask you, will you be the Queen of All Demons?" Naruto asked

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Two years after Training began)

Naruto, Haku, Yugito and Gaara were all at the kitchen table sitting down for dinner when Kyuubi came and stood at the head of the table.

"**All of you have learnt a lot, now it's time to pick a weapon that will work with each of your individual styles. From now on I'll be teaching all of you. Gaara these are for you. They have been specially made so that they can be changed into sand by using some of your chakra and turning back the same way."** Kyuubi said giving Gaara two sand colored bracelets with blades going both directions so that when Gaara putted them on he had one blade going down his arm as a guard and one going over his hand so that his punches would be occupied by a blade.

"**For Haku I got this Double bladed Scythe. If you twist the handle forward while pushing chakra into it the blades will shoot off while still connected with chains. Turn in the opposite direction to bring the chain back in." **Kyuubi said while giving Haku a Ice Blue Scythe that had two Scythe blades coming from the top in opposite directions and a spear hear on top.

"**For Yugito I have this bow. If you push chakra into it, the bow will shoot a flame arrow that will explode on contact." **Kyuubi said while giving Yugito a Fire Red Bow with black flames on it.

"**For you Naruto I have these three swords. The black one is called Yang, the white is called Ying and if you pushed your **_**Yami**_** and **_**Ranpu**_** chakra into them they will become a single sword that is called the **_**Tenken Makia **_**(Heaven and Hell). The last sword is called the **_**Makiaotsuchi**_**(Hell on Earth) this swords main ability can not be accessed yet. The main function is as a amplifier for your **_**Souken**_**(Creation) and **_**Toukai**_**(Destruction) Elements. It also has a secondary ability though when used with the **_**Tenken Makia**_** sword. Let's just say its called the **_**TenMakia Kensuchi **_**(Heaven, Hell and Earth) and its believed the sword that was used to separate the three planes. Only use that sword if it's a choice between that and death. It could destroy a **_**Jyuubi**_**(Ten Tailed demon) if one was ever created."** Kyuubi said while giving Naruto three swords. One was pure white with a black dot on the bottom, one was a pure black blade with a pure white dot on the top and the last blade was about a foot longer than the others with the Kanji for 'The Beginning, Middle and End are all forged from the same Sword'.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A couple of Days Later)

Naruto, Haku, Yugito and Gaara were all sitting in a semicircle surrounding Kyuubi since he had called each of them here.

"**Ok I'm going to teach you guys the basics for creating **_**Jutsus**_**. When and If you use this is up to you and your trainer but you should know how to create one. Now there are two parts of creating a justu. The first is chakra manipulation, which is controlling the flow of the chakra that goes into a technique outside of your body. The best use of chakra manipulation I ever saw was used by Naruto's father during our fight it actually wounded me. It is called the **_**Rasengan**_** and Naruto here knows it show it to them kit…See this is what chakra manipulation is about. All the chakra is contained in the sphere inside of which it is spun on thousands of different levels and directions. This is why it is one of the few uncompleted **_**Justus**_** that is A-ranked by **_**Biju**_** terms. The fact that a human made it is even better proof of the importance of chakra manipulation. Nature Manipulation is the second part of creating a **_**Jutsu**_**. One uses the Chakra manipulation to set a course and then changes the chakra into the element of the maker's choice. Kit you in particular should teach them the **_**Rasengan**_**, you should also try and complete the justu with every element you can control. Once you've done that teach them the completed versions Ok? Perfect well that's al you can go back to breakfast now."**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(End of the Three Year Training Period)

"**It is now time for us to separate. Haku you go to **_**Sunagakure**_**, Yugito you go to **_**Kirigakure**_**, Kit you get to go to Kumogakure and Gaara you go to **_**Iwagakure**_**. Each of you once there should choose a cave and place the seal Naruto created there so that we can continue to communicate. You should then start building a reputation for us by going and catching Missing Nin and turning them in. You must remember to keep an eye out for any who might join our group, Ok. Now I made each of you a cloak. Here you should put them on before leaving but first, I'm going to teach you all one last **_**Genjustu**_**. This is used by the Legendary Tsunade to hide her age from everyone. You will use it to hide your tails from public view. Here are the seals. Got them perfect try it. Now change and we can leave good luck." **Kyuubi said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Naruto, Haku, Yugito and Gaara all went into their separate rooms in order to change into the new clothes. When they all cam out they all started to check out the uniforms of the others. Gaara had a sand colored muscle shirt and pants. On top of which he had a Sand Colored Cloak with the _kanji_ for "The One-Tailed Sand Man" on it surrounded by the _Kanji_ for earth, wind and sand. On his back was strapped a giant Hourglass filled to the brink with sand. Yugito had a fire red and orange colored shirt, pants and cloak. On the back of the cloak was the _Kanji_ for "The Two-Tailed Fire Cat" with the Kanji for Demonic and Fire surrounding it. On the bottom of the Pants and cloak were black flames that seemed to be burning he clothes though they never rose on the clothing. Haku had an Ice blue colored version of what Yugito was wearing except on the Back of the Cloak was the _Kanji_ for "The Ice Queen" surrounded by the _Kanji_ for ice, water and wind. Haku's clothes also did not have the black flames on them. Naruto on the other hand was wearing a pair of pants, a shirt, gloves and shoes that made his body look like a skeleton. He also had on a black cloak with the _Kanji _for "The Nine-Tailed Death Flash" On its back surrounded by the _Kanji_ for Light, Dark, Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, Lightening, Lava, Creation, Destruction and Demonic.

Naruto finally spoke, saying "See you guys I guess we have to make a name for ourselves now. It's time for the world to learn to fear the name…."


	6. Birth of the Dokirakugosha

**The Nine-Tailed Death Flash**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything else you might recognize. Heck I barely own this story

Chapter 6: Birth of the _Dokirakugosha_

Naruto finally spoke, saying "See you guys I guess we have to make a name for ourselves now. It's time for the world to learn to fear the name _Dokirakugosha _(Outcast's Wrath). Remember, listen for news on _Akatsuki_, listen for any others who will join our group, or those who are _Jirchuurichi,_ and finally make sure you make a name for us by take A- and S-class Missions. We need to make sure the world knows of us and fears the wrath of us. Never take a mission you can't complete and if you are in a mission that got out of hand use the portal to call for help. See you guys tonight right?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the year went on stories of the _Dokirakugosha_ spread like rapid fire. Each of them was listed as S-rank ninja. Naruto, or as the Bingo books called him The Nine-Tailed Death Flash, was listed as a SS-rank ninja and ninjas were told to flee on sighting him. He was also put in the ranking as one of the world's top ten strongest ninjas. It was believed that he was the strongest but arguments could be made that others were stronger since no one ever saw Naruto fight ad lived to tell the tale. There was a rumor that reached across the Ninja World that Naruto took hundreds of S-class missions in one day and finished them all by the end of that day. Only the _Raikage_ saw Naruto and he only saw Naruto when Naruto was asking for a mission. Naruto was being called Death Incarnate and other such titles since it was believed that unless he was asking for a mission seeing him was a death omen.

Three other people were recruited to Naruto's group. They were a girl named Kuriame and two guys named Sato and Kaito. Sato and Kuriame were both _Jirchuurichi_. Each had different reasons for being outcasts. Kaito was from _Kumogakure_, like Yugito, but was the son of the previous _Raikage_ so the current _Raikage_ saw him as a threat to his power and tried to have Kaito assassinated. After stopping the Assassins, Kaito fled from _Kumogakure_ and he was soon found by Naruto.

Sato was the container for the _Yonbi no Sokou _(The Four Tailed Gecko). He, like most _Jirchuurichi_,was feared for the power he held. He was from _Iwagakure_ and had lived in poverty until Gaara had found and brought him to the headquarters.

Kuriame was the container for the _Shichibi no Kaku _(The Seven Tailed Badger). After being viciously attacked one day, for being a _Jirchuurichi_, Kuriame had her eyes torn out. _Shichibi_, out of pity and anger, gave Kuriame its bloodline ability to see chakra as though it was light. This allowed Kuriame to see her surroundings as though she still had eyes and even gave her a similar ability as the Hyuugas' _Byakugan_. Namely, it gave her the ability to see three hundred and sixty degree vision and chakra coils. She was found by Yugito in _Kirigakure_ before being brought to the Headquarters.

After upgrading Kuriame's and Sato's seals, Kyuubi, with the help of Shichibi and Yonbi, started to teach all three of them so that they could join the groups in the views of everyone. It was figured it would take at least three years to finish their training.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knowing that his time outside of _Konoha _was almost over, Naruto headed back to the original cave that he, Haku, Gaara and Yugito all trained in. After quickly locating his clones he gathers them before going through the gates to _Konoha_.

"Time to release the _jutsu_ guys" Naruto told his clones.

The clones quickly became the elements from which they came. The clone that came from darkness turned black before sinking into the ground and the clone that was created from light became yellow before rising and disappearing.

"**You probably should know that performing the jutsu again so that one of them can do missions for you and the other can go to class for you."** Kyuubi said to Naruto

"_Ying Yang Bushin no Jutsu_" Naruto said before the light and the darkness reappeared and two more clones appeared each wearing the same clothes that Naruto was wearing.

"Dark Me go to _Kumogakure_ and do missions there. Light me you are dismissed for now OK." Naruto said to his clones before the Light clone disintegrated into the atmosphere

"**You should probably buy some clothes that you can wear when not wearing those clothes. There's a town a few miles north go there and buy some clothes. But first use the **_**genjutsu **_**I taught you to hide your tails to change into some other clothes."**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At the Town North of There)

"Let's see. Ahhh, there is the tailor." Naruto said before going in to a building with a clothes symbol on it that was called 'Clothes for the Road'

"How can I help you sir?" A clerk in the store asked Naruto when Naruto walked into the store

"I'm looking for black boots, gloves, loose pants and shirts and face mask and also a cloak if you don't mind."

"Let me get your sizes so I can see what we have." The clerk said to Naruto while measuring him with a tape measure.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Fifteen Minutes Later)

Naruto left the store with bags filled with his new clothes and quickly went to the forest, where he released the _genjustu_.

"**Seal your uniform into a blood seal and place it on** **your arm."**

"Got it" Naruto said before sealing his clothes and putting on his new clothes. After Naruto finished He was completely covered in black with the exception of his fingers and the top half of his face (think Kakashi without a vest or headband).

"Time to return to the hellhole then" Naruto said before running towards _Konoha_'s gates and running up the wall next to it.


End file.
